justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Urga Bkolos 2100
The Urga Bkolos 2100 is a military armored vehicle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a 4-wheeled armored fighting vehicle with a tank turret, resembling the Harland DTWV-2 Scout and GV-104 Razorback, but looking more realistic. It's based on the real world Panhard AML. The turret resembles that of the Merkava tanks. It's marked with the three white stars, indicating Medici Military ownership. The Rebel Drop description is "Urgas Light combat vehicle Bkolos 2100 is ideal for fast Siege attacks or surprising flank attacks. A 76 mm gun is standard on board." The Rebellion version is inferior for lacking the spare wheel and multiple pieces of equipment that are attached to the walls of the military one. Performance Trailer 4 (E3 trailer) shows the vehicle being driven at 70 km/h on flat ground. The turret is operated by the player. The weapon used is a 76mm tank cannon, which is called "Light cannon" on the HUD. The suspension is firmer than the CS Odjur, making it much easier to aim the gun. It can also reload faster than the heavier armored vehicles. Just like the heavier vehicles, it's not completely bullet proof, as it begins to smoke and eventually explodes from prolonged small arms fire. It's pretty slow, but it can turn quite sharply at low speed. Locations Medici Military *Can appear at high levels of Heat in the following circumstances: **Outside of a police station combat zone while you're fighting the D.R.M.. **If you hear "This is Dispatch, we are sending tanks to your location." that means an Urga Bkolos 2100 and/or a CS Odjur has spawned. This usually happens during an attack on a military base, or town. *At many Military bases in Medici: **Cima Leon: Silo. **Cima Leon: Transmitter. *Can be found being transported by Train. The train can be destroyed and the Bkolos can be taken. *At factory ruins at Maestrale. The Rebellion *At many military bases and outposts in Medici, after they've been liberated. *Unlocks for Rebel drop after taking over Cima Leon: Transmitter. Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Urga. *The red light from the brake lights will still reflect from the body panels after the rear lights have been destroyed. *Before game release, the weapon was called "Tank cannon small". See also Vehicle mounted weapons and Cut game content. Gallery Medici Military JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100 Turret.jpg|Medici Military livery. Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Left Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Right Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Left Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Right Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Top.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Turret.jpg The Rebellion JC3 URGA Bokols 2100 Rebellion.jpg|Rebellion livery. Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Top.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Left Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Right Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Close-up.jpg|Close-up of the hull details and armament. Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Rear.jpg Miscellaneous Urga Bkolos 2100 Unlock Screen.jpg|Unlock screen after liberating Cima Leon: Transmitter. Urga Bkolos 2100 Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100.png|From pre-release footage. URGA Bkolos 2100.png|Destroying things. JC3 train.png|Being transported by Train. JC3 SAM train.png|A SAM-Train. JC3 military at factory ruins.png|Military controlled factory ruins at Maestrale. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles